


A very relaxing stay at the Incubus hot springs

by Heikitsune25



Category: Naruto
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Molestation, Multi, Oppai Loli, Other, Sexy toys, consensual (kind of), slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: After a simple delivery mission, genin Hinata Hyuuga decides to spend the night at the Incubus Inn. However, she didn’t know that the hot springs are natural aphrodisiacs or that they were mix baths. Not that she is complaining. With all the moaning she’s doing.Tags: Oppai loli, gangbang, slightly rough sex, consensual (kind of), sex toys, molestationCommissioned by anon





	A very relaxing stay at the Incubus hot springs

A very relaxing stay at the Incubus hot springs

The sun started to set on the long day for young Hinata Hyuuga as she traveled the dirt road. She walked care free and with a slight spring in her step. The young genin had just finished the simplest of missions.; Delivering a letter to another village.

It's as simple as they come for a ranked-C mission. The village itself was only a day away and the letter was nothing more than a son wishing his grandmother well. It could've had been done by a ninja dog, but Konoha has been rather shorthanded with a festival going on and everyone else busy preparing. So little Hinata took up the simple job.

It is a nice change of pace form dealing with teammates and her family. The relaxed smile on her face is evidence of that.

"Oh?" The young girl's nose twitched as a sweet smell tickled her nose. Looking further down the road she found a large inn.

Hinata paused in her walking to think. She has seen the inn before as she came up the road, but completely skipped it since she was on a time table to deliver the letter. But now that the job is done, she can take her time and leisure about. She has been on the road for a while and spending the time in an inn during the night would be a lot better than spending it on the dirt floor. With that in mind, Hinata walked a made that her destination.

-OOO-

Night has already fallen with a full moon high in the air. The air is crisp and cool. Giving Hinata a bit of chill in her towel. Wrapped around her supple body, it didn't cover her full figure. While the ninja is young, her body is nearly like that of an adult woman. Full plush breast bigger than a man's hand. Curves that flowed out in a bouncy tight butt the peaked out of the bottom of her towel.

Under her normal layers of clothes, Hinata has the body of a goddess. It maybe a blessing that the young heiress has such a shy nature. If she were more forceful, no man would resist her charms; Although that can be said even now.

Stripping herself of her towel, blushing form the heat, the young heiress showed her snow-white flesh to the night. The pink of her nipples glowed a little in the low light of the moon as her the tiny amount of dark blue hair over her sex showed the small sings of her maturity.

"Ahh…. this is so nice…" Hinata lowered herself into the rejuvenating waters of the hot springs.

The owners of the inn have been very accommodating to the young heiress. Giving a rather good price and great food, Hinata has never felt more relaxed. Soaking herself in the waters she felt herself getting hotter by the moment.

"O-Ooohhh-Eep!? Hinata gasped as she heard herself moan form how good she was feeling. A tingle in her crotch made her body glow red. A familiar feeling of lust of quite nights at home alone in her room, building in her.

Hinata fumed red at the thought of getting herself off. In a public bath no less. So, she ignored the feeling. She is a ninja, it's not hard to push the thoughts of sex out of the mind.

And yet she simply could not.

The longer she stayed in the bath, more aroused her body got. After what felt like a short ten minutes, one of Hinata's hands started to slowly crawl up her breast. While the other creeped down her stomach. The young girl swallowed hard at the devious act she was about to do.

But no one is around.

It's just her, her hands, and the night air-

"Ah man! Ms. Onia is always such a looker!"

The guff voice of a grown man and the boisterous laugher of many others, made Hinata squeak and sink herself deeper into the hot spring.

A dozen or so men, entered the hot springs. All of them being varies ages. Form young studs with fit tones bodies, to middle age hairy middle-aged men with beer guts and jolly smiles. They mixed and matched form with dark blacked skin form their days working in the sun and being form the village of the clouds. To skin a pale as the young ninja form working in the dimly lit rooms stacked with papers.

Fathers and sons, coworkers, business men. Blonde hair, brown hair, or no hair at all. A large assortment of men walked in on Hinata bathing, and almost masturbating. And all of them are rather well hung below the belt.

Something Hinata noticed with the biggest blush of her life. Cocks. All them heavy and veiny as they dangled between some of them men's legs as they had their towels over their shoulders. Giving Hinata an eye full of their heavy, sweaty balls sacks and tangled pubes. All of them just as varied as the men themselves. With some bushes of hair long and stringy and short and curly, while some cum sacks looked tent and wrinkled as others hung freely with vine running through it.

The young hyuuga heiress wanted to be grateful for the men that covered up their modesty with towels around their waists. Only for an impressive bulge to poking through the poor cloth. And for her eyes to drawn to the rest of their hard-firm bodies.

Hinata felt hotter than before. And it isn't form the hot springs.

"Oh, hello there." One of the men, an older scruffy gentleman, said as they noticed the head of dark blue hair slowly bobbing away from them.

Hinata jumped to cover and excuse herself. "U-Um I-I-I-I- "

With her face fuming and lips barely able to form words, the man chuckled and waved off her concern. "Relax little lady. This bath is co-ed. You're ok here."

"Yeah." One of the younger men smiled warmly. "You don't have to leave so early. We won't bother you."

Hinata is little less worried about her safety, being a ninja and all, and more worried about her shame. Her body still feels unbearably aroused and the men around her are not helping her current mental state.

Still as the men filled out the pool chatting and talking with each other, she started to relax a little. Sitting back down Hinata leaned her head back on the rocks. Sinking herself deeper into the water as the let her self be swayed into the eased and relaxed atmosphere.

The waving of water made the young girl open her eyes to see an older man greet her.

With sheepish smile he asked. "Ah. You don't mind if sit here to do you?"

Shyly Hinata nodded and moved a little to let the man sit next to her. Although that may have been a bad idea since the aching in her loins only grew hotter with the male musk surrounding her.

"So, um…if you don't mind me asking…" The older man suddenly said. Speaking to Hinata and jolting her out her thoughts.

"You're a hyuuga right? Dose that also mean you're a ninja as well?" The man asked sheepishly.

Hinata, nodded quietly. And the man gave a wide smile.

"Really? That's amazing. My son loves ninjas. I didn't think I'd be lucky enough to meet one in the flesh!"

Hinata found herself giggling at the older man's jovial nature. "I…don't think…we're that special."

"Oh, come now!" The man waved Hinata's humble air off with hearty laugh. "I could never do all those 'jutsu' you all do. I am more likely to blast my face off with one of those!"

Hinata and the older gentleman talked lightly. Their conversation continuing with many topics, much to the young ninja's relief. Talking to the friendly man had taken her mind off the heat between her legs. While she shifted her legs to try and relive some of the ache, it has become a bit more bearable for her to hold back until she can get to the privacy of her room.

A younger man, dark haired in his early twenties, sat next to Hinata. She payed him no mind as he eased himself closer to her. Their shoulders touching as she continued to talk to the older gentleman. Once again Hinata payed him no mind.

"How-Eep!?" Until she felt the hand of the young man rub her thigh. She bit her lip to hold back a pleasurable sigh form escaping her. The young man's hands squeezed and caressed the inner part of her leg. Making Hinata's pussy twitch and her breath hitch as she tried to continue her conversation with the older man.

Hinata could have easily pushed the man off. But her body betrayed her mind and enjoyed the gentle touches. Her nipples getting stiff as she stumbled over her words. When the young man hands grazed the lips of slit, all thoughts of talking left her and she moaned openly. Not that the older man minded. His hands seeking Hinata's bountiful chest in a gentle grope. There was no roughness in the men's handling but it got the little Hyuuga moaning all the same.

"Ah~ W-wait-Ah…." Hinata tried to voice her thoughts. Maybe even push the men away, but her body ignored her common sense. Her aching cunt gapped wildly for a cock as she panted and gasped at the sweet touches. Something in the water is shooting her arousal through the roof. Shocks of pleasures blast through her as he nipples are lightly pulled by one of the men's fingers.

Another man had joined but with his lips on her neck and his hands on her sides. Another man took his mouth to her tits. Sucking and nibbling at her breast as her back arched with searing hiss of delight. The men that flooded the hot spring flooded Hinata with hard but loving molestation. Her mind clearly knows allowing strangers to touch her body so feverishly is wrong, but her moans and groans of lust say otherwise.

Soon the men turned their attention to her gasping pussy. Finally giving it the attention, it desperately needs, one of the younger men slid his finger deep side Hinata under the water.

"Ahn~!?" And had her cum immediately. Her whole body sizing up as her cunt spasming and nearly squeezed the young man's finger off.

"My your quite sensitive miss." One of the men on her nipples chuckled as he nipped at her chest. The young man in her pussy, let her ride out her orgasm on his hand before pushing in and out her at a steady pace.

"You would mind help me out miss little miss ninja?" One of the men, a large man with a round stomach, showed that Hinata isn't the only one affected by the hot spring's water. Placing his hand on her head to make her face his manhood.

His cock stood hard and ready at Hinata's face. Bigger than before, it throbbed violently in Hinata's face with its veins twitching along its length and its fat head glaring at her. It is impressively thick, about three inches or so, with a hairy healthy ball sack dangling below it.

"Ah~…" At this rate Hinata was only able to speak in moans, but it's clear what the man wants from her. Along with the many other cocks currently surrounding her.

Six-inch monsters thicker than her arm with that bounced and twitched with male musk. Some a foot long and rather thin. Their smell not as powerful as others, but still as intimidating as they glared down at her. A buffet of dicks and cocks poked and prodded at the Hyuga's supple body. Covering her blushing cheeks in their thick pre-cum and smearing her breast with their strong smell.

Dazed by lust, young Hinata opened her mouth to allow the cock access though her lips. The man eased himself into Hinata's mouth with great sigh. His cock twitching all the way as it traveled past Hinata's tongue. The young ninja moaned at her first taste of cock. It was salty but slimy form the sweat and water, but the flavor is something she could get used to.

"Ah…your…not half bad at this…" The older man groaned as he bobbed Hinata's head on his shaft. He went at easy pace to both enjoy the young girls sweet mouth and for Hinata to get used to his girth. Not that she needed much time to as she crept closer and closer to the older gentlemen's bush with every push.

"Mmm…" Hinata moaned with her tongue twisting and circling around the man's cock. In a trance, she slobbered and sucked on his cock. Her eyes darken with arousal, Hinata lost herself in blowing a Stanger. An act she never thought she'd see herself do. Her mind is still conscious of what she's doing. The little resistant in her told her to stop, but the heavy taste of sweat and man spunk trickling down her throat shoved those thoughts away.

"Come on miss. Don't forget about me."

"You've got hands, right?"

The rest of the men started jabbed Hinata's face with their cocks eagerly as she started to suck on the man's cock faster. Her hands then seek out the other men's shafts. She could barely close her fingers around most of them, but the lustful ninja tired her best to please the men. Twisting and turning her hands as her fingers teased and tickled the heads of the cocks.

"Ugh crap!" The man taking Hinata's mouth grunted as he gripped the young girl's head tightly and started thrusting at a wild pace. His cock spasming as it hit Hinata's throat before he held her head down to the base of his cock. "Sorry but I am about to cum!"

With a heavy grunt the man discharged his heavy load of spunk into Hinata's mouth. The goopy white jizz spilled out of the young ninja's mouth. Even as she tired drunk the sticky seed, it gushed from Hinata's mouth. Spilling out to the side of her cheeks while the older man deposited his sperm.

"Gluck…. Gluck…" For a minute Hinata drank her first massive load of cum. Her cheeks puffed out like that of a squirrel form the sheet volume of cum. Her cheeks even bounced as the man popped his cock out her mouth.

Titling her head back Hinata gulped down the jelloy sperm. Shocking both her and the men around with an exotic lick of her lips and displaying how well she took the seed by opening her mouth and showing her clean tongue.

The men were put in a frenzy. Snatching Hinata's head and stuffing their cocks down her throat. Thrusting their hips quickly but not harshly in the lusty Hyuga's face. They had some self-control to not plow the young girl's mouth, but it is very hard to resist their more primal urges to breed Hinata. And she is far from helping.

The young ninja quickly grasped the task of bringing men to their knees with her tongue. Expertly twirling the muscle across the twitching heads of the rutting members. Drawing her head back as she sucked humming an erotic tune along the way. Her deft fingers are a blur of activity as they jerked and pumped as many cocks as they could. Working her digits along the pulsating veins and dripping piss holes.

Trying her best to give every male enough attention, Hinata bounced between cocks. Quickly slobbering her mouth and tongue over one member, shifting and titling her head until she moved on to the next. Deepthroating it with great ease as her throat bulged obscenely. She allowed the men to guide her head towards their dicks. Some gripping her head and thrusting their hips franticly. Pounding and gaging Hinata harshly while others are gentler and slowly let her devour their manhood's.

Spit flew and covered Hinata's face as she gagged and choked on the dicks around her. She acted like a common whore, yet her body loves every second of it. The men along with her all groaned and moaned hungrily in utter debauchery. The few men that weren't pleasured by the slutty ninja used their own hands to please themselves until they could get a turn. Jerking their cocks as the watch Hinata swallow cock after cock.

Two men roughly grabbed Hinata's head and stuffed their cocks down her mouth. They pumped their hips in unison, ramming their big cocks down her throat. Slapping their balls on Hinata's chin as the hilted both their shafts in her mouth and blasted Hinata's mouth white. Their spunk gushed and spilled out the tight confides of Hinata's lips and even seeped out her nose. Their hips jerking and shuddering as their cums sack released their loads deep into the young girl's stomach. Who happily swallowed it all with thick heavy gulps.

When the men pulled out the smiled at how Hinata had drunk their seed. Her mouth open and panting but clean of all signs of cum.

"Excuse me!"

"Ah!?"

A young man suddenly picked Hinata up and placed her on her back on the tiled floor of the hot springs. With a squeak in surprise, Hinata is face to face with another massive cock. Although this time it poked through large breast with one of the men gripped her tight butt. Spreading her gaping leaking cunt with a snicker.

"Mom always said to eat what's in front of you." He placed his head between her legs and quickly went to work. Diving his tongue deep into Hinata' pussy and kissing her soaked lips. She cried out in a moan as her body got weak. Leaning over the man's cock gasping for air as her pussy was attacked by the man's tongue. She squeaked when she felt his teeth nip at her clit

Getting bothered of being on the defensive, Hinata squeezed her breast around the man's shaft. When she felt a pause on the assault on her pussy, and a groan of delight form behind her, Hinata started pumping her breast up and down the throbbing cock with reckless determination. The shifting of her nipples against one another amplified the ecstasy plowing through her cunt. It also didn't hurt that the sweltering dick sent shocks of pleasure rippling through her tits.

"Ahh! Damn you really know how to treat a guy miss ninja." The man moaned as his cock is tightly confide in the warm flesh of Hinata's breast. "D-Did they teach you stuff like this in ninja school?"

As the man joked he went right back into lick Hinata's drooling muff. This time adding his fingers in her pussy and one in her tight anus. Hinata at first squeaked in protest, until she her cunt clamped hard around the man's finger as she came violently. With a chuckle the man below, her started to gently thrusting them in and out of Hinata's greedy holes to get a delighted gasped form the young girl.

Hinata panted and gasped weakly as the man played with her slit and tight anus. It was hard, with eyes rolling in lust and her body but she returned his action by engulfing the tip of his penis that poked between her chest with her mouth. Gleefully sucking the gooey pre-cum out while she jacked her tits around it.

A pat on Hinata's head made her look up from her lustful haze to see a wall of cocks staring at her.

"Don't forget about us." One of the men smirked as he and younger man poked Hinata's cheek with their shaft.

"Oh…" Even though Hinata has been sucking cocks and swallowing jizz like a trained whore, she still blushed at her impoliteness. "Sorry."

Taking the hint, the lavender eyed beauty opened her mouth to for the men to stick his cocks in her throat. Taking a firm grip on her head, both men started thrusting their hips into the slutty Hyuga's mouth while her hands looked out the other men's cocks. Jerking them of while she alternated sucking the two dicks in her mouth.

Another man snuck decided to have a taste of Hinata's tight, bouncy butt himself. Spreading her cheeks, he slides his cock between her cushiony bottom. Sighing in bless at how soft her ass is, the man slid his cock between the young girl's cut cheeks while giving them a nice hard squeeze.

The dual assault from everyone brought Hinata to another orgasm although this time she wasn't alone. The men in her mouth held down her head with a howl as she cheeks are flood with spunk. The man below her shot a thick, powerful string of cum right in Hinata's chin. When she felt something sticky and hot land on her back she knew the man behind her was cumming globs of viscous white jizz across her back.

After what was hours the men are still not done. Hinata's supple body is too enticing to bear. And with the lust over taking her mind, the young Hyuuga knew it all too well. As the men dismounted her, Hinata swallowed the cum burning in her mouth. She got up on her knees. Leaning back to display her bouncy juicy jizz covered tits, the sluty young girl took her finger to wipe off a little jizz form her chest and sucked it off her finger.

"Mm…it…it's a little salty…" Hinata purred hungrily as she licked the sticky white spunk and gulp it down. With hearts practically glowing form her eyes, Hinata shyly asked the mend around her, "Um…can I...h-have some more. Please?"

She didn't need to ask twice.

The men charged her with their cocks hard and willing. Swiftly her mouth was taken by one man. Showing little restraint as he punched Hinata's slick throat with his cock with blurring speed. Wailing the young girl's chin with the beating cum sack as he rutting the whorish girl's mouth. Not that she minded with the sweet moans she was giving and her hands diving deep in her hungry pussy.

Another man, his cock as nearly thick as Hinata's arm, slid between the valley of her tits and rutted away. Squeezing her breast around his hot member as well as pinching Hinata's nipples. The young ninja's free hand grabbed the lonely cock on the side and jerked him as well.

"Ugh!" The man in her mouth didn't last long as he flooded Hinata's throat with his seed. Holding her head down to the base of his cock while he deposited his load, Hinata cough and spat up some of his jizz form the tight enclosure of her lips. She felt a little guilty for not being able to hold much of his jizz down, but that feel swiftly as another dick took his place and rammed into her mouth.

Once more the sounds of Hinata gaging and moan echoed off the air as the men re-shaped her throat with their large pricks. Balls slapping her chin, her nose deep in their pubes. Tears streaming down her upturned eyes as her throat burned pleasantly. The men cam and came down her throat. Using her like a cum toilet as jizz bubbled and popped out of her nose and the sides of her mouth.

The rest of the men around her, some that had already spent their load, other's still waiting their turn eagerly jerked themselves off at the slutty display. Watching the young girl take dick after dick

"Mmmm~!" Hinata cunt spasmed and fired her own ejaculating in arch across the air. Spray the ground and some of the men with her quim as her fingers worked her pussy tirelessly and the men abused her hungry mouth.

"Oh fuck!" As another man came down her throat, the biggest load yet, the man on her breast fired his load all over her Stomach. Along with the other young man shooting his long string of jizz at her face. Covering her left cheek in white.

Pulling his still cumming cock out, Hinata was left panting for more cum. Even as it pooled and bubbled out her mouth. Over flowing form, the edges of her stuff, opened mouth, Hinata moaned for more. The heat forms the heat form the hot springs turning her thoughts into sexual mush.

The men, being oh so very kind, happy obliged her with smirks and smiles. Happily Jerking their cocks over her face.

"Here it comes little lady!"

"Hope you can take all this!"

The men groan in lust as they all came in debauched, lusty shower of white. Long thick ropes. Heavy fat globs. Shot hot burst. Canon fire upon cannon fire of jizz slammed into Hinata's face. It slammed into her cheeks and wailed on her eyes. Her body was far from spared taking th blunt of the rain. Her nipples are the only thing that could be seen poking out through the veil of cum. Her slim stomach and soft thighs are now slimy white.

"Uwaaaa~…." Hinata sighed in bless as she I covered in the men's baby batter. A small orgasm going through her as she swallowed the near gallon of cum in her mouth. Gulping it down and licking it off her body. Bring her breast to her mouth to suck the cum off her tits while the men themselves calmed down as well. Well tried to. Hinata's display only aroused them more. Even though some of them sat on the ground utterly tired.

"D-Damn…" The men sighed in awe.

"Lady ninjas are no joke…"

"And I think she still wants more…"

"My wife can't even suck cock like that…."

"Oh! Speaking of dinner should be ready by now."

"Oh sweet!"

"Yeah…I am going to need to recharge after that…ow! I think my dick hurts…"

"Um is she going to be alright?" One of the men looked at Hinata licking cum off herself.

"Yeah she'll be fine." The younger man yawned. "She should snap out it soon."

"EEP!? Wha-I-u-Um…" Hinata's utterly embarrassed and mortified face was signs that the lust of the hot springs had worn off her.

"See? Now let's eat!"

-OOO-

The night is calm for Hinata as she slept.

In her private room, on her futon, the young ninja slept soundly. Tired out form her pervious 'activates' Hinata may as well be dead to the world. Wrapped up tightly in her night yukata, under the warm blankets, she enjoyed her evening respite.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" A young man whispered as he peeked into Hinata's room. His eyes joined by three others.

"Fuck no. She could kill us if we screw up!"

"Which is why we're not going to screw up."

"Grow a pair man! Don't you want to try those tits of hers!?"

Four men spoke in hushed whispers as they peeked into Hinata's room. They were men who were at the hot springs enjoying Hinata's lovely body and skillful lips. However, while the rest of the group were satisfied, their cocks still throb.

"Come on." A tall young blonde hair man eager his allies forward. Carrying a tote bag filled with sexual tools and toys.

An older, rounder gentleman fallowed suit while two more shorter men, both in their mid-twenties, slowly sunk in.

"Alright first let's get her hands. Slowly…"

As if disarming a bomb, the men ever so slowly removed the sheet covering Hinata. Using them to tie her hands above her head while another man went to bottom of her yukata. Gingerly spreading the young girl's legs. He nearly let out gasp of joy at the bear sight of Hinata's young pussy. But kept it to himself when a tiny moan escaped Hinata.

Making every man freeze in horror as the deadly ninja, a weapon of war that has killed who knows how many men-

"Mm…" Turned on her side a little.

The young man nearly fell on his back with sigh, "…My hearts too old for this…"

"Your twenty-three…."

Passing through their banter, they began to stirp Hinata of her clothes. With every reveal of her milky white skin making their cocks harden. Her supple breasts are still as full and perky they were earlier this evening. Her hips round and smooth with a soft and plump butt to accompany it. Her fresh slit, with very little hair, seem to sense their lust as it twitched slightly.

Taking out a bottle of lotion, each of the men start feverishly rubbing Hinata's body. Creasing and squeezing Hinata's breast. Steeling her nipples, as well as slathering up her pussy. Her body glistening as her breathing started to pick up. Her mouth opening in a moan as her body reacted to their heavy petting. The lotion heating and arousing her still tingling body. The effects of the spring still linger in her.

The men all hissed in excitement. But held them sleeves as they reached into the bag and pulled their equipment. A large purple vibrator, anal beads, a feather duster, and two sets of rotor vibrator. The men quickly went to work with each of the taking a toy and setting it up. One of the shorter men, took the rotors and taped them to Hinata's nipples.

He activated them with the sound of a low hum, and small moan form Hinata. Another took the duster and gently glided it across the young girl's inner thigh. Surprising him when her legs opened more with her back arching in joy. While the other two men with the thick vibrator and beads slowly start to spread Hinata's lower holes open.

Even though the young ninja is well into the realm of dreams, her body reacted greatly to the men's stimulation. Twisting and moaning in pleasure, while the men worked her body back into those high levels of lust back form when she was in the hot springs. Her hungry pussy happily eat the large humming toy. And her ass, lubricated from the lotion, easily spread open and accepted the rounded intruder. Swallowing bead after bead as the young man pushed them in.

"Mm!" Hinata's body went ridged as she came. Her cunt twitching around the vibrator, while her continually teased nipples extended her pleasure. The hands of the two other men that weren't using the toys to rage in the young ninja's holes, still touched and creased her Hinata's body. Enjoying her soft smooth skin and plump flesh.

Hinata's eye suddenly shoot open with earth shattering scream. Her back bending bland her pussy gushing out as she sprayed her orgasm all over her futon. Her mind now just as awake as her body, she badly took note of her surroundings. Finally noticing the men molesting her body she tried to protest but could only gasp loudly form another sharp orgasm. The man thrusting the anal beads out her ass getting faster and harder.

"Wai-wai-Ahn~!?" Hinata went back to speaking in moans as her body is sent into a lustful overdrive.

"He-Hey." The younger man messaging Hinata's breast mumbled under the young girl's moans. "Shouldn't we be worried about her being so...loud?"

The older man, sliding the humming plastic out of Hinata's soaked twat, scoffed, "Nah. This room is in the far corner of the inn. We can have all the fun we want~."

A that the men became relentless in their use of the toys. Hours passed by as the vibrator in Hinata's pussy spinning like a top inside her tight cunt spraying her last ever where while her nipples turned red form the man suck in them. And the motors buzzing erratically against her sensitive tips.

The men put Hinata on her knees. Rising her tight ass in the air to give the toys even deeper penetration and to get louder climaxes form orgasm came to through like a explosion and made her cunt spray her lust all over her futon. They teased and played with her body to get as many orgasm out her as they could. Lovely her arching back and seductive squeals.

The heat form the lotion, the maddening attack on her body slamming through her body made her thoughts go white as she screamed again. Her ever twitching muff cumming twice in a row. Her hips humming the air form her first and her twat squeezing so hard the it shoot out the thumping toy.

The men all looked in shock as the toy rolled on the ground. Soaked in the panting Hyuga's juice, the toy still hummed while Hinata twitched and panted. Her tongue hanging out as she started at the ceiling with blank eyes.

The larger round men keeled behind Hinata. His fuckstick raging with heat as he pointed it at the young ninjas drenched kitty. Like the rest of the men his patience's could not bear it any longer. Losing all since of care, the older man slammed his cock deep into Hinata's twat. His fat cock rammed into young girl's womb and stretching her virgin walls.

Both him and Hinata bellowed in desire. The older man's shaft pulsated at the very edge of him bursting. Taking most if not all his concentration not to blast Hinata's constricting pussy full of his jizz. Hinata's thoughts went white with a lust drunk smile as she came hard from her first time being taken.

The sharp sting of pain was still there but it is buried as the older man being his thrusting. He held nothing back as he pounded Hinata's ass. His cock barreling through her with careless desire and guttural moans. Making Hinata snap her head back moaning wantonly and forgetting any grace she had.

All residents leaving the slutty ninja as her tits shook and wobbled form the force of the man railing against her butt. Her muff, spewing her list like a fountain, gripped his cock desperately. Two of the other men held their cocks in front of Hinata's panting face.

The men grab her head and push both of their cocks into Hinata's mouth. While they started thrusting their shafts deep into her mouth, Hinata started sucking and licking their members. The whorish Hyuuga getting back into her lustful self-form earlier in the evening. Wiggling her hips to get the man's cock to slam into her harder with her tongue slathering both dicks. Bobbing and turning her head as her muffled moans bounced off the walls of her room.

"Oh Shit!" The round bellied man shouted as he came oddly fast. Spewing his first load deep into Hinata's quivering pussy. The other men fallowed suit. With their cocks convulsing, one of the men pulled his cock just before he fired his viscous discharge on Hinata's face while his friend flooded her throat with his cum.

"So hot…" Hinata cried at the warmth of the spunk scalded her body. She didn't have much time to bathe in the afterglow as the young man jerking his cock to the side, pounced on Hinata.

Flipping her over to the side, rising her leg against his shoulder and pushing his cock far into the cow titted girl's anus. Holding on to Hinata's leg as her ass nearly made him fire his seed in one shot.

"Fuck! Her ass is really tight!" The man groan as his cock pulsated and Hinata moaned at the feeling of her ass being split open. The man held nothing back and started railing Hinata's slick fuck hole. The young girl wailing in bless as her tight pucker is beaten and stretched out.

The man grunted and tried to last if he could. Hinata's fresh ass is the tightest thing on her body and gripped him like a devil. Barely letting go even as he slammed in the slutty ninja with powerful fast thrust, Hinata's greedy rear never let up the pressure.

"Oh, fuck I am cumming!" The young man yelled as he felt his cock ready to burst. "Take this!"

Hinata screamed as another orgasm ripped through form the feeling of the man's scolding hot seed filled her ass. He pumped his sperm like a breeding stallion in her while she twitched and spasmed in bless. The man pulled out of the gasping girl with his cock still ready and willing. Hinata's tight start winking as jizz oozed out of it.

Seeing no more struggling in the lust drunk girl's eyes, one of the young men untied her and brought her into his lap. Laying on his back with Hinata kneeling over his cock. She hovered over the young man's cock with hungry lick of her lips. Spreading her cunt open, she slammed herself down and engulfed the young man's prick.

"Your cock is so big…" Throwing her head back in a lovely moan, Hinata started to bounce up and down. Twisting her luscious hips and jiggling her tight tush, the horny girl started to rid the man's cock for dear life. Her large breast bouncing and shaking with rigid nipples as her tongue wheezed out her mouth.

The man's hands glued themselves to Hinata's hips and knead her ass. Fondling it and spreading her gapping pucker as she rammed herself down on his shaft.

"God damn…I wonder if all ninjas are this slutty!" The young man below Hinata groan as his cock is nearly choked by the younger girl's muff.

The other young men got behind Hinata and lined their cock's at Hinata's blinking anus with a playful thought in mind. When Hinata felt something large poke at her back door, she paused in her rutting and gasped in shock.

"Ah…Ahhh…" And then pleasure as the men pushed both their dicks into the little whore's ass. Spreading as wide and slowly beginning to saw in and out of Hinata with one cock diving as deep as it could. Hilting to the base of his cock while the other young man pulled out with just the tip and push half his shaft in. Both them getting faster and faster as they started to slap Hinata's rear.

"Ah!" Hinata's shirked in delight at the stinging sensation that ran up her back. "Yes! More more!"

All three of the men happily obliged Hinata as they plowed into her. Slamming their members into her hard enough for their mix of juice sot spray out. Smacking her ass bright red with devilish smiles as while as fondling it with great care. They pulled at her nipple rubbed her tits all the while her pussy gushing her lust as it begged to be feed more jizz.

The larger and older man held his cock out in front of Hinata. And didn't have to wait for her to open her mouth or even force her as Hinata swiftly gripped the base of his cock with her hands and tired her best to gobble it up. Her mouth urgently sucking on the man's fuck stick in tandem with her hands massaging and pumping his cock. With each bob of her head she got deeper until she had to move her hands to fully deepthroat the whole member.

"Gulk!" Hinata gagging relentlessly as her throat bugled. Her tongue peeking from the bottom of her sealed mouth to try and lick the tip of the men cum sack. Making him laugh and moan at the same time. Placing his hand on Hinata's head he lightly bucked his hips to make her choke and gag on his shaft.

"Oh…oohh man this is the best idea I ever had…" The older man had foolish smile as he pulled Hinata back off his cock. Lowering her head to his sack and let the slutty sow go to work. Even as the men railed her holes Hinata can her job of sucking and licking the older gentlemen's nuts well. Twirling her tongue and sucking each cum filled ball. Humming and moaning in delight as the men got faster.

"Mm~! Cum inside me! Please fill me up with your hot jizz!" Hinata howled as her own little bitch box came. Squeezing and gasping as it gave the men no other choice but to bellow out and fire they're cum deep inside the bitch in heat.

"Ahn~! Yeseh! Its' so hot!" The feeling of her womb being scorched by jizz and spurting out her tight cunt. Her ass over flowing with so much sperm that it erupted like a volcano and spilled over her back side. And her face and tongue being drench in the warm salty goo of man spunk sent her body flying into and orgasm rush. The Hyuga's lavender pools rolled upwards as her tongue hung out. Her body twitching wildly as she spray the younger man's waist in her quim.

The men that were in Hinata's ass fell on the backs to regain themselves while the man under the lust Hyuuga just sighed with his hands kneading her rear. The older gentlemen relaxed too as he felt this cock go limp.

Yet Hinata is still as eager as ever. Licking and slurping whatever cum she missed form his cock. Heart's practically beaming firm her eyes as she took the large head in her mouth and sucked his cock back to life.

Nuzzling the side of his member, her tongue licking the veins Hinata whined and begged, "You can cum, more right? Please…. Give more, more cum. More cock…"

The night is still young, and all the men smiled at that.

-OOO-

As the sun peeked over the clouds hills, awakening the world to the morning, one of the inn's maids walked up to Hinata's room. Preparing to wake the young girl, like all their guest, and guide her to breakfast while her room gets clean.

"…Ah…" And when she opened the sliding the door, what she is greeted with is what could best be described as a graveyard of dicks.

Four men all laid out with the cock soft and weak look drained of all energy. They eyes vacant with a stupid smile on their face. One the men was on his back with cheery, as much as it could be with his sucked cheeks, thumbs up. While another was on his front, looking like a dead man with his fingers having written in his own cum, 'Worth it.'

The hand maid sighed, "Not again…."

-OOO-

Hinata walked down the road to her village with a pep in her step and her skin giving off a healthy heavenly glow. Her smile made the day seem brighter as she cheerily walked home with her hands behind her back. And in those hands are three coupons for a four-night stay at the Incubus Inn for her and a three guest.

With a blush, the young Hyuuga wondered when she'll be back to enjoy her stay. And with an insatiable lick of her lips, how many men will be there too.

 


End file.
